


The Despair of Mercy

by bluevelvett



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Poetry, almost religious prayers, brazilian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: Kabuto asks for mercy from his Lord.





	The Despair of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I wrote it three days ago because I remembered a poem by Vinicius de Moraes (O Desespero da Piedade) and thought it applied well to the relationship between Kabuto and Orochimaru. I personally do not see them exactly the way I wrote in this story, but I liked the result and wanted to share.  
> Hope you like it.

My dear Lord,

 

Have mercy on those who live in the Village you created

Because they have no expectation in life

And because they would not serve you that way

 

Have mercy on your subordinates

Because they want to see you rise with the power you shared with them

Just like I did once

 

Have mercy on your students

Because they want to learn as much as you do

With such ambition I have no doubt it was _you_ who taught them

 

Have mercy on those who tried to convert me

And make me betray you

Because we both know I _never_ would

 

Have mercy on the ones who tried to take you away

And separate our lives

So that they could control you and me

 

Have mercy on your enemies

Because they are just as disturbed as we were once

With hearts full of hate and rage

 

Have mercy on the Village you want to destroy

Because there are people who live and love that place

Just like deep inside you still do as well

 

Have mercy on those who are hurt and desperate

On those who once doubted you

On those who once hated you

On those who still hate you

On those who once loved you

On those who had hope in you

 

Have mercy on those who _we_ experimented

Because even if they helped achieving your goals

They had no fault at all

 

Have mercy on the ones _we_ killed in hope of your ascension

Be merciful with every one of those people

Because everything deserves mercy

 

And if there is still enough mercy within your cold heart, my Lord

Have mercy on me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
